


At The End of the Line

by suitsflash (bikeross)



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: CA2 spoilers, CATWS spoilers, Captain America Winter Soldier Spoilers, Cute, M/M, Weddings, captain america 2 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1421611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bikeross/pseuds/suitsflash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the happiest days of their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At The End of the Line

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to do a small ficlet. I had a lot of emotions after the movie and ugh, I hope you guys like it! It's my first fic on this website. Hope it doesn't give you too many cavities.

"And cheers to Bucky Barnes..." said Tony Stark, holding up his champagne glass, giving the couple sitting together a cheesy wink.

Bucky felt Steve's hand grasp his a little tighter. He felt his stomach knot with dread at what Tony was about to say.

"To the man who has successfully brought America to his knees," he said with a joyous roar.

His joke was met by groans by some, roaring laughter from others. Bucky, amongst one of the ones chuckling, turned to Steve who had turned a bright red. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to Steve's temple.

"Hey, for Tony that's pretty tame," he said as Tony sat down.

Steve laughed and closed his eyes, leaning his head against Bucky's.

-

"Ready for tomorrow?" Steve asked as they left the rehearsal dinner. Bucky smiled and looked at his fiancé. His husband-to-be. He smiled, trying to hold back on his nerves. This would be the first night he had spent without Steve. And while Natasha had assured him that if he did anything stupid she'd put him in a sleeper hold, he still didn't like being without Steve.

"You know, you don't have to be alone tonight," Steve said with a small smile, leaning forward to kiss Bucky.

Bucky shook his head. "It's tradition, it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding," he said with a small wink before he brushed his lips against Steve's.

"Ha ha," Steve responded dryly. But he smiled, leaning forward to kiss Bucky again.

The two weren't going to stop their nauseating public displays of affection anytime soon, even when a small sports car pulled up behind them. Natasha rolled down the window.

"Hey lover boys, anyone order an extraction team?" She asked with a slight grin.

Bucky pulled away and Steve let out a light whimper. Neither of them wanted to part from each other.

"I don't want to leave your side," Bucky said softly.

"Well after tonight," said Steve, "You won't have to ever again."

With a small smile Bucky tore himself away, walking backwards to the car and releasing Steve's hand at the very last moment so that their fingers brushed against each other's. He sat down in the passenger seat and Natasha gave him a small smile.

The two had been through hell, but he couldn't think of anyone else to be the best woman up on the altar with him.

"Ready for tomorrow?" Natasha asked.

"I've been ready since 1937," Bucky said with a small smile, turning to watch Steve at the corner, neither of them willing to let the other out of eyesight until they absolutely had to.

Natasha shook her head. "You two are doofuses," she said with a small smirk as Bucky finally turned around in his seat. He looked to Natasha and made a face.

"I miss him," he said softly, scrunching up his nose.

Natasha scoffed and murmured in Russian. "Don't make me beat the sense back into you."

"You may well have to," Bucky responded back in Russian.

Natasha's face broke into the most imperceptible of smiles

-

Bucky stood at the end of the aisle the next morning adjusting the tie on his military issued uniform. He was glad that they at least had the ability to have the Army help out with their wedding--considering all they had done for the country. And probably in some small way as an apology for letting Bucky's whole ordeal go on under their noses. But today was a day for happy thoughts, and just as easily as they came, Bucky chased them away as Steve began to walk down the aisle.

Bucky felt tears prickle the corners of his eyes as he watched the most beautiful creature make his way down the aisle towards him. He thanked God and every deity out there that he was that lucky to have this experience.

Time seemed to slow down with every single step Steve took and Bucky smiled listening to the instrumental version of Here Comes The Sun they had picked out for just that moment. He took a deep shaky breath and watched the man, flashbacks from their life playing in his head, his memories free and clear for the first time in years.  
\---  
 _"Don't worry about those punks, I won't let them beat you up again," the older child said sitting next to the skinny boy who kept putting on a fight even when he was beat down._

_"Thanks," the kid murmured._

_"Hey, you put up a good fight," Bucky said turning to the other boy. "I think that you would have totally beaten them up, but I just figured it wasn't worth it."_

_"Yeah, okay," Steve said, nursing his black eye._

_"I'm Bucky by the way. I mean. I'm actually James, but only my ma and pa call me that. My friends call me Bucky, or they would onacounta I don't have any." He pulled his legs up to his chest._

_"I'll be your friend," Steve offered. "If you wanna be friends with a weak punk," he said, murmuring that._

_"Better a weak punk than a mean bully," Bucky said._

_Steve smiled a little._  
\-----  
Bucky was already too far gone into his emotions to not be crying as he watched Steve approach him and before he knew it, he was at the end of the aisle. Bucky reached out and took Steve's hand in both of his.

The expression on Steve's face was nothing sort of breathtaking, his eyes full of an unadulterated happiness Bucky had thought was eternally lost. "Hey Buck," he said somewhat softly, placing his hand over Bucky's metal one.

Their expressions mirrored one another, their faces joyous and carefree, signs of a childhood that was lost to them, a happiness that they thought they could never cling onto, magically given back.

The priest grinned, honored to be performing the ceremony himself. "We are gathered here today, in a historic joyous occassion. Celebrating the wedding of James Buchanan Barnes to Steven Grant Rogers. Who amongst us hasn't been a fan of the great Captain America growing up? We all know the story of him and his Howling Commandos. Now, I think I can honestly say that I've done a lot of weddings. Never in my forty years of performing ceremonies have I ever seen a love that has gone through this many trials and come out much stronger than before.

"James and Steven have decided, with it all, to stand here, in front of the altar, in front of their friends and family and God himself to commit to the bonds of holy matrimony, remaining faithful to only each other for the rest of their lives. And that being said, I will turn it over to them, the couple has prepared their own vows."

"Steven," Bucky began, willing himself to not break down. "When I first met ya, you were a punk from Brooklyn who didn't wanna back down from a fight. Now...you're still a punk kid from Brooklyn who doesn't wanna back down from a fight."

There was a murmur of laughter from the audience.

"And that is the reason I am standing here in front of you--in front of all our friends and new family--and in front of God. You saw a HYDRA based killer and instead of seeing a threat, you saw a fight. You fought to the life--and not to the death." He took a shaky breath as he saw a single tear roll down Steve's cheek. "When we were kids--we were attached at the hip. You were small, wimpy, and most of all the most beautiful man I had ever laid eyes on. With every push of your broken and barely functional body, you maintained the heart of a lion."

He paused as Steve let out a strangled sob-laugh and wiped the tear from Bucky's cheek with a brush of his soft fingertips. He nodded to Bucky to keep going.

"You can do it," he said.

Bucky nodded and looked down at his sheet in his shaky hand.

"And I was in love with you. I wanted to be you. When I thought I'd die in the trenches, other fellas would write home to their mamas, I wrote to you. I didn't know you were on your way to join. But I'm rambling," he said, sniffling a bit as the audience let out another encouraging chuckle.

"But as your personality would have it--you have saved my sorry ass countless and countless times. Including from my worst enemy. Myself. You saved me even though you were my mission. And you gave me back my identity, my heart, and most importantly my soul."

He paused.

"But the thing is, because you're that punk from Harlem too dumb to run away from this fight, you gave them back to me so I could give them away one last time." He took the ring and placed it over Steve's hand. "With this ring, I say in front of God that my identity, my heart, and my soul are yours. I'm with you--Steve--until the end of the line."

Steve looked at him reverently, his eyes glassing up. "I love you," he mouthed. When Tony handed Steve his ring, he looked at Bucky, opting to speak from the heart rather than the prepared script he had brought with him.

"When I woke up and I was in New York a few years ago, I thought I was alone. I didn’t have any friends, I didn’t have anything. I wasn’t able to ever tell you how I felt. I thought you were dead and I just went through the motions every day. Forced to live my life knowing that I had failed you.”

He paused and Bucky looked at him, his eyes misting up. He shook his head as if to negate that, but he didn’t say anything, opting instead to wait until Steve had finished.

“Finding you was the happiest moment I had ever had—and regardless of whether of not you got your memories back—I had my Buck. And I will hold this day in my heart as the first day of many where I have experienced true happiness." He felt his breath catch in his throat, and this time it was Bucky who comforted him, squeezing his hand and nodding. The two of them trying so hard to be strong for each other.

"Buck, the world knows we have it tough. We’ve lived through the Depression, we’ve lived through World War 2.” He took this moment to pause I love you Buck, you’re my best friend. I’m so lucky to be here with you. ‘Til the end of the line, I will be with you. So with this ring, I promise to love you every single day and every moment in between.” He placed the ring on Bucky’s right hand on his ring finger. “You have always seen me. And I love you.”

The priest smiled to the two of them and looked up.

“Ladies and gentleman, by the powers vested in me by the State of New York, it gives me great pleasure to pronounce these two married. You may now kiss,” he said, looking to the two of them.

With a cheeky grin, Bucky leaned forward and dipped Steve down, kissing his husband. His heart went at a million miles an hour as he did. His lips pressed against Steve, and Steve, although initially surprised at the dip, responded wholeheartedly enthusiastic, his own hand moving to grasp Bucky’s hand, his other hand anchoring at the base of Bucky’s neck.

Bucky held Steve’s hand, touched that Steve would move to the metal hand to hold, as if it were just as real to him as his flesh hand, and he forgot for a moment that there were other people there. It was just them against the whole world. But they no longer had to fight. They were going to spend the rest of their lives together. And Bucky couldn’t wait.


End file.
